


It's Just a Dream, at First

by reminiscence



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, ffn challenge: mega prompts challenge, regular ode, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: It starts off as a dream, but then it becomes more complicated, and real, and fated to end.





	

It was just a dream, at first, for them both  
and yet they skated that dream together  
as though, the time, neither of them would loathe  
the waiting but sudden change in weather  
that would inevitably change their dream  
into a memory of sad colours  
because reality had become bland  
after their bright dream theme  
and to their great concert, the goers  
and think: how good and bad and sad, and grand.


End file.
